Deux étoiles contraires
by PassionOfImbattables
Summary: Petits moments sur le couple Rush/Young.
1. Disputes

**Nombre de mots sans note : 104  
**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne sont pas à moi mais la trame de l'histoire si.**

 **Pairing : Rush/Young**

 **Drabble n°1 (/5)**

 **Note: Bonjour ! Un nouveau recueil de drabbles qui devrait plaire à quelqu'un de ma connaissances qui devrait se reconnaitre^^  
Publication les lundis et jeudis. Chapitre corrigé par ma bêta personnel à domicile^^ C'est pratique^^  
**

 **Sur ce, Bonne lecture !**

 **Note du 01/08/2016 : Histoire relue, corrigée et upgradée. Il peut évidement rester quelques coquilles car je n'ai pas accès à mes bêtas pour le moment...**

* * *

Drabble 1 : Disputes

Les disputes entre le docteur Rush et le colonel Young étaient légions et à force, plus personne n'y prenait part. Elles rythmaient le quotidien de l'équipage qui regardait les deux hommes en souriant. Chacun pariait sur le sujet, l'heure et l'endroit où éclaterait la prochaine dispute. Alors, quand les disputes n'arrivèrent plus durant une semaine, l'équipage s'inquiéta. TJ leur dit même de passer à l'infirmerie des tests, sous le regard hilare des deux concernés. L'équipage dut s'habituer à n'être le témoin qu'une ou deux disputes par mois. Les paris allaient bon train pour connaître la raison de cet apaisement soudain...

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **A jeudi !**

 **Passion of Imbattables**


	2. Eli Wallace

**Nombre de mots sans note : 98  
**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne sont pas à moi mais la trame de l'histoire si.**

 **Pairing : Rush/Young**

 **Drabble n°2 (/5)**

 **Note: Bonjour ! Un nouveau drabble pour aujourd'hui ! Chapitre corrigé par ma bêta personnel à domicile.  
**

 **Sur ce, Bonne lecture !**

 **Note du 01/08/2016 : Histoire relue, corrigée et upgradée. Il peut évidement rester quelques coquilles car je n'ai pas accès à mes bêtas pour le moment...**

* * *

Drabble 2 : Eli Wallace

Eli pouvait prétendre être celui connaissant le mieux le docteur Rush. Le jeune homme était intelligent et ses kinos lui permettaient de tout savoir à bord du Destiny. Et pourtant, comme les autres, le changement dans l'apparition des disputes entre les deux leaders du vaisseaux fut une incompréhension totale. Il se promit de découvrir la raison. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû... Ses kinos avaient enregistré quelque chose... Quand Chloé vient le voir, lui demandant s'il avait trouvé quelque chose, Eli bafouilla sous le regard goguenard du chef scientifique et celui moqueur du colonel.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! A lundi prochain !  
**

 **Passion of Imbattables**


	3. Insolence

**Nombre de mots sans note : 73  
**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne sont pas à moi mais la trame de l'histoire si.**

 **Pairing : Rush/Young**

 **Drabble n°3 (/5)**

 **Note: Bonjour ! Je vous prie de bien pouvoir accepter mes plates excuses pour ce retard mais j'avais tellement de trucs à faire hier que la publication du chapitre m'est totalement passé au-dessus de la tête! Donc u0n nouveau drabble pour aujourd'hui ! Chapitre corrigé par ma bêta personnel à domicile.  
**

 **Sur ce, Bonne lecture !**

 **Note du 01/08/2016 : Histoire relue, corrigée et upgradée. Il peut évidement rester quelques coquilles car je n'ai pas accès à mes bêtas pour le moment...**

* * *

Drabble 3 : Insolence

Le chef scientifique n'obéissait à rien ni à personne, tous à bord du Destiny étaient au courant de cet état de fait. Lors des expéditions, il arrivait souvent que le docteur Rush disparaisse. S'en suivait une panique général pour retrouver l'écossais. Le mathématicien n'obéissait qu'à lui-même. Quel ne fut pas le choc de l'équipage quand il écouta un ordre du colonel Young. Ils mirent des semaines à s'en remettre...

* * *

 **Et voilà ! A jeudi !**

 **Passion of Imbattables**


	4. Exploration

**Nombre de mots sans note : 96  
**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne sont pas à moi mais la trame de l'histoire si.**

 **Pairing : Rush/Young**

 **Drabble n°4 (/5)**

 **Note: Bonjour !**

 **Loki26300 : Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai que les fics françaises sont rares sur ce fandom... Oui, j'étais morte de rire à l'imaginer^^ En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !  
**

 **Sur ce, Bonne lecture !**

 **Note du 01/08/2016 : Histoire relue, corrigée et upgradée. Il peut évidement rester quelques coquilles car je n'ai pas accès à mes bêtas pour le moment...**

* * *

Drabble 4 : Exploration

Le vaisseau avait ouvert un portail vers une nouvelle planète. Le manque de nourriture fraîche se faisant sentir, l'équipe avait accueilli cette nouvelle planète avec plaisir. Et inévitablement, Rush finit par disparaître malgré la surveillance de Matt, Greer et Eli. Young déclara qu'il irait le chercher seul tandis que les autres continuraient de ramasser des fruits et légumes aliens. Il retrouva le disparu en train d'observer un animal et son petit. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés pour admirer la petite famille à son tour. Ils restèrent là, en silence, les mains jointes.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! A lundi pour le dernier chapitre !  
**

 **Passion of Imbattables  
**


	5. Combat

**Nombre de mots sans note : 96  
**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne sont pas à moi mais la trame de l'histoire si.**

 **Pairing : Rush/Young**

 **Drabble n°5 (/5)**

 **Note: Bonjour !**

 **Loki26300 : Merci pour ta review! Pour le format des chapitres, c'est fait exprès que ce soit si court. Mais j'ai une longue OS en préparation sur ce couple et ce fandom si ça t'intéresse!  
**

 **Voilà le dernier drabble de ce recueil !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **Note du 01/08/2016 : Histoire relue, corrigée et upgradée. Il peut évidement rester quelques coquilles car je n'ai pas accès à mes bêtas pour le moment...**

* * *

Drabble 5 : Combat

Crochet droit. Jambes. Esquive. Jambes. Attaque frontal. Les coups s'enchaînaient sans fin. Aucun des deux combattants n'arrivait à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Une ouverture. L'un en profita, attaqua et mit son adversaire à terre. Ils sourirent. « Bientôt, je n'arriverai plus à te battre, Nick. »

Rush sourit. Le colonel se pencha et embrassa profondément son amant. Leurs séances d'entraînement au combat au corps-à-corps se finissaient toujours de la même façon, par de longs gémissements de plaisir ne laissant planer plus aucun doute quand à la nature exacte de leurs relations.

* * *

 **Et voilà! Fini! Pour Loki26300, si tu commentes ce chapitre, tu auras ma réponse dans mon profil.**

 **Pour tous les autres, je vous dit à bientôt pour de nouvelles publications!**

 **Passion of Imbattables**


End file.
